Some medical procedures require navigating a medical device between restricted sections of a patient organ.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0344742 describes system and method that include a processor, and memory coupled to the processor which stores a planning module. A user interface is coupled to the processor and configured to permit a user to select a path through a pathway system. The planning module is configured to upload one or more slices of an image volume corresponding to a user-controlled cursor point guided using the user interface, such that as the path is navigated, the one or more slices are updated in accordance with a depth of the cursor point in the path.
PCT Patent Application Publication WO 2015/149041 describes a system that includes a Q3D endoscope disposed to image a field of view and a processor that produces a Q3D model of a scene and identifies target instruments and structures. The processor is configured to display the scene from a virtual field of view of an instrument, to determine a no fly zone around targets, to determine a predicted path for said instruments or to provide 3D tracking of said instruments.